1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trochoid type oil pump which minimizes erosion of the rotor surfaces caused by cavitation, which reduces vibration and noise, and which has an extremely simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A trochoid type oil pump which is installed in a housing so that thin grooves that immediately communicate with sealed spaces (formed by an outer rotor and an inner rotor) that shift from a maximum volume state of these sealed spaces to a volume reduction stroke extend in the form of circular arcs in the counter-rotational direction from the initial end portion of the discharge chamber to at least the position where the tips of the teeth of the outer rotor and inner rotor first make contact along the direction of rotation at the time of maximum volume is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-50595.